Sunrise Exposition
by Scatterbrain Girl
Summary: Short sweet little Spuffy friendship story that fits between my "Every New Beginning..." stories, but can stand on its own. Spike and Buffy talk after evil is defeated and he becomes human again.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, and anything that I do make up in this story, Joss Whedon is free to have anyway. I am not getting paid for this.

Author's Note: I seem to keep writing everything in a combined plotline(minus my Spike spin-off, that is). I don't know why, just how I am I guess. My latest chapter/episode of my story "the Chosen Ones" is taking longer than I expected( and is also going through a bit of a rewrite again to make it better), so I decided to write down a little idea that I had in my head. Its just a cute little Buffy and Spike conversation that takes place between the two stories of mine. Enjoy!

I would like to thank all of those who have read my other stories, especially Stacy75 and Blondigirl, who I think have read all of my stories so far. You guys rock, and so do all the ones who have read them too.

Sunrise Exposition

Buffy walked out onto the terrace from the suite. It was quiet and the atmosphere warmed her skin as she walked out of the air conditioning and into the early pre-dawn air.

"Morning, Slayer." Said a voice hidden in the shadows.

"Spike, I didn't expect to see you out here." She said, sitting in the chair next to his.

"Came to watch the Sunrise." He said quietly.

"How very poetic of you." She noted.

Spike smiled. "Yeah, well, a century has made me better at it I think."

"Is that so?"

Spike smiled as he looked over at her, and then turned his attention back to the first rays coming over the skyscrapers in the distance.

"You know what I did on my last day?" he said, quietly?

"Last day?"

"Right before we fought... those armies, Angel gave us all the day to do whatever we wanted. That morning, I wrote you and Dawnie those letters, but later...I read poetry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in front of a group of bikers..."

"Really?" she said, even more surprised.

"They actually liked it." He said, nodding his head.

"That's a long way from William the Bloody, huh?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "You know, all those years...I think maybe, everything I've done...I was trying to be different from who I was before I... I think I was trying to change myself."

Buffy sat there in silence. She turned away from the soft pastel colors that now painted the sky in front of them, and looked over at Spike. He looked almost exactly the same as he had before he had been turned back to being human again, but there was something different about him, something that stood out, but you couldn't put a finger on it. The air of him had changed.

"All these years, I think I was running away from myself." He added quietly

"Did you catch up?" she asked.

Spike chucked. "I don't know, maybe."

Their conversation paused again, as they turned their attention back to the images changing before them.

"I don't think I'll ever get bored with this." He said, motioning to the lights in front of them.

"I guess its something that you don't miss until its not there." Buffy commented

"A lot of things are that way."

"I know."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her once more.

"Yeah. I missed you, when I thought you were dead. You and I...its kinda weird, you know? I mean, sometimes I think that I have had every emotion you could have towards you, and now, here we are."

"Where are we exactly, love?"

"You remember that last day in Sunnydale, what I said?"

Spike nodded slowly.

"I do love you, Spike, I mean, its hard to explain...it's a different kind of love...it's not romantic, but, living a year without you around made me realize that you were really important to me. You were constant, when everybody else stopped believing in me, you still did, you were always there."

"Sounds like something I said to you..."

"Yeah, I guess so. You said I was your best friend?"

"In a way, I suppose so. There are days I could kill you, you drive me that crazy, but you are also one of the only people in this world that can make a day brighter. Like I told you, you're the first person I ever really got close to."

"I know what you mean. We're, like, kindred spirits."

Spike thought for a moment.

"Well," Buffy added, "You know, except for the whole, blood sucking evil thing you had going on for a while there."

Spike smiled

The sun had now passed the tops of the buildings, and the first few rays of light started to come onto the deck where the two sat. A small ray fell upon the man's hand, and he looked down at it, feeling its soft warmth caress his skin.

Spike stood up and leaned on the railing, a thoughtful look on his face. Buffy got up, believing that her companion had drifted into some far off world in his mind, and was not registering anything else that was going on around him. She turned and started to walk back inside the building when she felt a strong but gentle hand grip her wrist. She turned and looked into the clear blue eyes of the man that stood in front of her.

Will a smile on his face, Spike pulled Buffy into a warm embrace. She in turn entwined her arms around his waste as she felt his head rest on the side of hers.

"I love you too, Slayer."

And she knew it was true. They had both been through almost a lifetime together, from pure hatred, obsessive devotion, destructive seduction, to finally a companionship that was so strong that no force on earth, even death, could ever separate them.


End file.
